Bloodthirst
by ElodieAuvray
Summary: A young vampire seeks safety in Camelot, and asks her old friend Merlin for help. But Rowan is in desperate need of blood, and Morgana's dreams insist she will be the downfall of Arthur. Can Merlin protect Rowan and Arthur at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodthirst**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did this would already be an episode.**

**A/N: Omg's, first Merlin fic!! Can I just say I am a Merthur shipper, so this story doesn't actually reflect my true feelings. ****J**

**Chapter 1**

**Arthur gently lay the young girl on his bed, the candlestick on the bedside table scratching his arm. As vivid red dripped to the floor, the girl's eyes flew open, filled with hunger like a wild animal. She leapt up and sank her fangs into his neck, overcome by bloodthirst. As she pulled back to snarl at Morgana, blood trickled down her lips and Arthur fell to the floor, dying…**

"**Arthur!"**

**Morgana thrashed around in bed for a few minutes before realising she was safe in her bed. She raised a trembling hand to her clammy forehead a d tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.**

**Arthur was in danger, and there was only one person who could help her.**

*** * * * **

**Merlin groaned as someone shook him roughly.**

"**Two more minutes, Gaius! It's too early…"**

"**Merlin it's me, you prat!" whispered Morgana as she pulled the covers off Merlin, causing him to shiver. He sat bolt upright, blinking in the dim light. Morgana stood beside him, a blanket draped over her shoulders and her eyes wide with terror.**

"**Another dream?" guessed Merlin. Tired as he was, Morgana needed someone to talk to.**

**She nodded. "It was terrifying. I saw Arthur. He was killed by a … a-a vampire. Except … she wasn't that old. Just a child, with such green eyes, and a face like an angel. I still see her face…"**

**Merlin hid his shock as Morgana trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears. It just so happened he knew exactly who she was talking about… **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgana and Arthur sat, bored to death, in the council room as Uther Gaius had yet another argument about taxes.

"It's not fair sire, they can't afford it!"

"I don't care, I am their king and what I say goes!"

Morgana rolled her eyes and sneaked a glance at Arthur, who was almost asleep. Everything about him seemed so vulnerable and fragile. Or was it only because she knew his fate she saw him in this way?

The doors burst open and a young guard hurried in.

"Sire!"

Uther turned around, mid-argument. His face was like thunder. "Yes?" he snapped.

"We have received word that a young sorceress has entered Camelot, my lord," he said. "The guards on patrol are in pursuit but her magic is too strong!"

"Send all the guards out after her!" commanded Uther. "I want this girl found and killed!"

* * * *

Rowan's waist length ringlets bounced around her face as she raced through the street of Camelot, stalls and barrels mysteriously tumbling over behind her, their contents spilling onto the cobbled streets. The guards chasing her were knocked over and her path was clear.

From the other direction came twice as many guards, their spears held high. They backed Rowan into a wall, leering at her like hunters going in for the kill. The nearest one grinned to reveal revolting yellow teeth. She could almost taste the cheap cider on his breath.

Disbelief crossed his ugly face as Rowan smiled and her startlingly green eyes flashed gold for no more than a second, and chaos erupted behind him.

The doors of every cage nearby burst open as goats, chickens and livestock were set free, creating just enough of a diversion for Rowan to slip away down a narrow alley, and hide in the shadows. As she stopped to catch her breath, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged into the shadows.

"Ouch!" gasped a familiar voice as Rowan bit down with her sharp fangs. She spun around in disbelief.

"Merlin!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around. "How did you find me? I've been looking all over the city for you!"

Merlin grinned. "It wasn't too hard. I just had to follow the trail of blindingly obvious magic."

Rowan's snow white cheeks blushed pink, making her look like a little cherub.

"Come with me," said Merlin, offering Rowan his hand. "I know where to hide you."

Rowan smiled nervously and clasped his hand. They ran through a maze of streets, as villagers stared after Rowan enviously. To them, her beauty was otherworldly, like something out of a story.

Eventually, they stopped at a grate in the castle wall. Merlin's eyes faded into gold just like Rowan's had done a few minutes before, and the grade came away easily

"Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"Well…" Rowan hesitated. "I know that you work here, but seeing as the guards are after me, isn't this the first place they'll look?"

Merlin grinned. "Don't worry. There's one place they won't ever look."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Please review! I really like those little emails…

Rowan smiled to herself as she stepped around the piles of unwashed clothes and bowls of half-eaten food that littered the floor of Merlin's bedroom. It was exactly like his room in Ealador. She sat down on the bed, as Merlin stared at her. Everything about her had changed so much - her blond baby curls were now dark brown and nearly to her waist. Her rosy, chubby face had been replaced by the face of a porcelain doll, beautiful enough to rival Morgana. And her fangs were now long and sharp enough to tear through human flesh.

"What?" she asked, scared that she looked a mess. He laughed a little.

"Nothing, it's just…you've changed so much since I last saw you."

"You haven't changed a bit," retorted Rowan. Merlin playfully messed up her hair as he sat down beside her.

"So what brings you to Camelot?"

Rowan's smile disappeared. "They came for me."

Merlin was confused. "Who?" As Rowan looked up, he saw the fear in her deep green eyes and realised only one thing could bring such fear to someone so fearless.

"The Elders." They both spoke the words at the exact same time.

"They came last night," sniffed Rowan. "We had to go into hiding a few months ago. I can't always control my magic. They said I was a-a danger to other vampires and that I couldn't be allowed to live."

"What happened to your family?" asked Merlin. Deep down, he already knew the answer.

"They killed them," whispered Rowan. "Father wouldn't let me stay, he said I had to run. And t-then… I heard them screaming. Everyone."

"Everyone?" gasped Merlin. "Not even your sisters?"

Rowan shook her head; her ringlets bounced a little. "They even killed little Anna."

Merlin was speechless. The Elders had always been ruthless when it came to protecting other vampires, but they had never gone so far as to murder a whole family before. Until now.

"It's not just about protecting vampires," said Rowan, as though she could read Merlin's thoughts. "They're scared of me."

"Scared?" repeated Merlin, confused.

"No-one has threatened their authority for over a century. Not even the most experienced fighters. I'm … different. There's never been a vampire before who had magic, not even in the old legends. I'm … different." She spoke the words with such harshness Merlin could tell she hated her magic and the problems it had brought.

Merlin suddenly felt so much compassion for Rowan. She'd been forced to deal with so much at such a young age, and never had the chance to be a child.

"No!"

Rowan's gasp brought Merlin back to his senses. Beside him, she was bent double, clutching at her stomach in agony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rowan!"

Merlin supported her as she let out another scream of agony, pain searing across her chest like a knife tearing through her flesh. As Rowan's green eyes swam with tears, Merlin noticed changes that weren't so obvious, things he hadn't noticed at first.

Rowan had always been skinny, but now her bones were almost poking out through the skin. Her usually white skin was now grey and almost translucent. And her eyes were filled with hunger, like a peasant who had never seen food in his life.

She was thirsty for human blood.

"Rowan, when was the last time you had blood?" demanded Merlin. Rowan muttered something to the floor, her head bent so that her long ringlets covered her face. "Rowan, tell me!"

"A month," she whispered, choking on her words. Merlin reached for the knife on his bedside table and raised it to his neck.

"No!" cried Rowan, realising what he was about to do. He stopped, the knife halfway to his throat.

"You know you won't kill me, Rowan," said Merlin, pulling her closer. "You need blood or you'll die. And I can heal."

Rowan held her breath as he made a slit, determined not to smell the blood. Beads of blood appeared at the incision, glistening like miniscule rubies. When Rowan could no longer hold her breath, she inhaled the scent of Merlin's blood.

His blood smelled like the most mouth-watering meal ever, yet made Rowan's heart beat faster. It still wasn't right though. As if to clear her mind of any doubt, Merlin gently placed a hand under Rowan's chin and lifted her head up so he could kiss her.

"No!"

Rowan was up against the wall in a flash, gasping for air. She couldn't do it. Not with Merlin…

"Why demanded Merlin, getting to his feet. "I love you, Rowan. And you love me, don't you?"

Rowan ignored his question. "We couldn't. I'll mature in a few years, and stop ageing. You'll get older. Do you really want that? I'm expected to marry a vampire and have children. I'm condemned to be a monster forever, but you… you have a chance of life, of being something."

"You're not a monster!" Merlin almost shouted. Rowan winced as she hid the pain that was growing inside her stomach, burning more with every second. "Please Rowan. I love you. You love me, don't you?"

The plead in his voice as he repeated the question made it harder for Rowan. She choked back tears as she whispered her last hurtful, untrue words, the pain bringing a comforting blackness as she lost her senses were lost.

"I don't love you, Merlin."

She crumpled to the floor, writhing in agony. Her starvation was slowly and painfully beginning to kill her.

Press it…

::::::V


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlin froze as his best friend fell to the floor, overcome by starvation. He knew that the right thing to do was help her, but her words had been so cruel…

"Merlin? Have you seen Gaius? I can't find him anywhere…"

Merlin tried to move as Morgana came into his bedroom, oblivious at first to the vampire in the corner. Her eyes followed Merlin's gaze as he stared at Rowan, the vampire from her terrifying nightmare.

Morgana screamed, and made to move, but somehow Merlin came back to earth. He grabbed Morgana and clamped a hand over her mouth, just as he had done with Rowan a few hours ago.

"Please, Morgana! You have to keep quiet about this. For me?"

She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off Rowan. Merlin removed his hand.

"I need you to wait here with her while I get Gaius. She won't hurt you, I promise," murmured Merlin, his shock beginning to wear off. Morgana nervously moved towards the limp figure of Rowan and sat down beside her, stroking her Rowan's dark hair in an almost motherly way.

Merlin raced from his room to the courtyard, where Gaius was deep in discussion with the guards.

"Gaius!"

As Merlin cried out his name, Gaius' head whipped around, full of concern for the pain in Merlin's voice.

"Merlin, what on earth's the matter? Who's hurt?"

Merlin, too out of breath to talk, grabbed Gaius by the arm and dragged him to his miniscule bedroom, where Morgana still knelt beside Rowan.

Gaius let out a gasp as he saw Rowan. Her snowy-white skin and perfect features gave her away instantly.

"You hid a vampire in your room? Merlin, this could only be worse if it was the sorceress Uther is hunting!"

Merlin hastily looked away from Gaius, guilt smeared across his face.

"But that's impossible! Vampires can't have magic, it's a fact!"

"Exactly," whispered Merlin. "She's one of a kind, and right now she's dying. We need your help."

"Well, it's obvious what's wrong with her," replied Gaius. "Only two things can kill a vampire. Piercing them through the heart or starving them of blood, and I don't see a stake anywhere. We need to get her out of Camelot and find someone willing to let her drink from them."

Morgana and Gaius automatically turned to Merlin.

"It's no use," he sighed miserably. "She won't drink from me. I offered, but…Rowan has always been more sensitive than other vampires. Drinking from a friend isn't something she can do."

"She can have my blood."

Morgana spoke suddenly, her words a shock to the others. As Merlin nodded and handed the knife to her, Gaius was strongly reminded of her relationship with Mordred. The motherly affection and sacrifices…considering how that had all turned out, it didn't look as though things would go well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgana winced slightly as the blade of Merlin's knife was pressed to her shoulder, drawing glistening beads of blood. Rowans eyes began to flicker open as the scent of Morgana's blood wafted towards her. Morgana supported Rowan's neck and brought her closer to the wound.

Her mouth began to water almost instantly. This girl's blood smelt as tempting as a gulp of water after days of dehydration in the desert. Yet, underneath the rich scent, Rowan caught a whiff of something odd. Even without tasting it, there was a sweet undertone to the blood, too sweet, like honey or sugar. There was only one explanation.

"You have magic," croaked Rowan. It nearly made her pass out to do so; her last ounce of strength was fading now. "I can smell it," she added, as Morgana looked bemused. "Only one with magic could have such sweet blood. I...cannot drink...from..."

Rowan fell limp in Morgana's arms, too weak to stay awake. Merlin cursed under his breath, wishing that for once, Rowan could be a heartless monster like the rest of them.

"Now what?" he demanded of Gaius. "She needs blood now!"

Gaius thought for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. Eventually he turned to Merlin.

"I want you to find Arthur, go to the forest and hunt. Bring back as much as possible – she'll need it. After that, we can try to find away to help her."

Merlin nodded and grabbed his bag from beside the bed. Glancing at Rowan's weak figure before he exited, a sudden rush of compassion flooded into his heart.

"Gaius, I've got them!"

Merlin and Arthur raced into the bedroom, sweaty and out of breath. Arthur stared in wonder at the tiny figure lying on his servant's bed. Merlin's face was screwed up in frustration as he took in Rowan's appearance. She was barely recognisable as the girl he'd left less than an hour ago.

Her ivory skin had changed to a sickening grey, stretched across a haggard face, like that of a corpse or one who is near death. Loose strands of hair were plastered to her clammy forehead, and her closed eyelids were framed by crimson circles. Gaius sponged her forehead lightly as Morgana pinned Rowan's arms down.

"She's been taking fits," explained Gaius, not looking up. "We need that blood now."

As he spoke, Rowan began to wildly convulse, her skeletal frame arching then flailing like a wounded animal. Her eyelids snapped open for a second and the green irises flashed to gleaming gold as a nearby cup smashed, its sound echoing like a gunshot. Merlin dragged the bloodstained rabbit from his bag and passed it to Gaius.

"Don't worry, Rowan, it'll all be over soon," soothed Morgana. Her face was full of love for the child she had met only a few hours ago. Rowan seemed to calm down a little; her flailing limbs were slightly less wild, and instead of objects smashing, a warm breeze ruffled Merlin's hair.

Rowan's eyes narrowed with hunger as the rabbit was passed underneath her nose. She used the last of her strength to snatch it from Gaius and sank her teeth into its fur, moaning with satisfaction. For the first time in his life, Merlin was scared of Rowan. She finally looked like a monster.

After Rowan had drained the animal of its blood, she glared up at Merlin, her eyes gleaming with greed. She screwed her eyes shut for a second, then lay back on the bed with a sigh, her eyes dark green once again.

Arthur, who had been silent for the past few minutes, suddenly cleared his throat.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?"

Merlin spoke without taking his eyes off Rowan. "Rowan is a vampire. I knew her from Ealdor. But she's different from other vampires – she was given magic, and the vampire Elders see her as a threat, so they killed all of her family to try and find her. I'm her last hope."

Arthur noticed something about the way Merlin spoke Rowan's name. It was almost reverence, and his face crumpled in pain along with Rowan's, as though her discomfort was ripping his heart in two. It was love, and Arthur knew it because the way Merlin acted around this girl was the way Arthur was around Gwen.

Morgana laid a hand lightly on Rowan's forehead for a few seconds. "She's almost back to normal."

"I can hear you, you know," croaked Rowan. Merlin laughed in a relief; for now, at least, Rowan was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, but I really need some more! Please please please R and R!!

A/N: This is just a short chapter so that the story can move on. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

Gwen hummed to herself as she put away Morgana's dresses. Perhaps someday she would get to wear a gown as elegant as this, with intricate beading and beautiful fabrics.

Now that she thought of it, Morgana hadn't been around much today. Or Arthur and Merlin, for that matter. Were they up to something? She folded the last dress and made her way to Merlin's room.

"Merlin? Merlin..."

Gwen thought she could hear voices coming from inside his dingy room. Voices that sounded surprisingly familiar, and were suddenly halted as she drew nearer.

Merlin suddenly appeared in the doorway, blocking Gwen's view. His expression was too happy and relaxed, though his eyes were narrowed cautiously.

"Hi Gwen," he smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was looking for Morgana," replied Gwen, craning her neck to see around Merlin. "You wouldn't know where she is, would you?"

"Nope, not at all," said Merlin, pretending to look for her over his shoulder. Gwen ducked under his arm just as he turned back, her face frozen in a mask of fear as she saw what was going on.

The girl in Merlin's bed was impossibly beautiful, her skin a soft ivory and rosy pink at her cheeks. Her eyes were like little emeralds in her perfect face, which was framed by thick, brown ringlets. Her little mouth opened slightly to reveal sharp, snow-white fangs. Arthur, Morgana and Gaius sat around her bed, their faces filled with anxiety.

"Well, there's not much point trying to keep it a secret anymore, is there?" groaned Merlin. Rowan giggled slightly; her voice was stronger now. She smiled at Gwen like they were old friends.

"You must swear not to tell Uther," pleaded Merlin. "Rowan is unique, and Uther would have her executed if he knew. Please."

"I won't," promised Gwen, taking a seat beside Rowan. Merlin grinned as the two of them began to talk – it never ceased to amaze him how Rowan could charm anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gaius glanced out of the window; it was nearly twilight.

"Arthur, Morgana, you must go. Uther will be suspicious if you don't appear at dinner."

Morgana stayed defiantly where she was, her fingers entwined with Rowan's, as Arthur obediently got up. Gaius sighed.

"Morgana, it's for her own good. If Uther comes looking for you, he'll find Rowan. Please, you can trust Merlin and me with her."

Morgana reluctantly arose and went to get dressed for dinner, followed by Gwen and Arthur.

Merlin grinned at Gaius. "Who would've thought there would be so many willing to protect one little girl?"

"She is unique," admitted Gaius. "Let's just hope Uther doesn't find out."

"Morgana, is anything the matter? You had Arthur have been rather quiet this evening," commented Uther. Morgana suddenly stopped mouthing things at Arthur as the king turned on her, his expression suspicious.

"Nothing's the matter, Father," Arthur replied hastily. "We've just had a long day, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Uther didn't look completely convinced, but he let the subject drop for a while. Whatever it was they were up to, he would find out later.

Morgana finished her plateful and hurried off to Merlin's little bedroom. She heaved a sigh of relief once inside.

"Something wrong?" asked Gaius, his hand on Rowan's forehead. Her face lit up as Morgana sat at the end of the bed, in awe of the beautiful gown she had changed into for dinner. It was a deep purple, with gold embellishments and a shimmery blue over gown. Rowan's navy gown with its old silver embroidery looked hideous in comparison.

Merlin yawned from the corner where he hugged his knees to his chest. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, you need to rest. Gaius and I can look after Rowan for a while."

He opened his mouth to protest, as Arthur burst into the room. Footsteps echoed in the hallway behind him.

"My father's coming! He knows we're up to something and he followed me here. We need to head him off."

"I'll go," said Gaius, already on his way out. Arthur lifted Rowan into his arms, her slim frame looking even tinier next to his muscles.

"She can hide in my chambers," said Arthur. "Come on, we need to go!"

Morgana, Merlin and Gwen followed Arthur into the corridor. Gaius and Uther's voices bounced off the stone walls, chasing them along the hallways to Arthur's room. Suddenly, shadows and the sound of marching began to emerge from around the corner. Arthur and Morgana managed to duck into a shadowy niche in the wall, but Gwen and Merlin were left standing in the middle of the corridor, looking bewildered. They had no choice but to run down a nearby hallway leading in the opposite direction.

Arthur felt Rowan stiffen with fear as the guards marched past their hiding place. She clutched her stomach as the familiar slash of pain began to creep across; the rabbit had not been enough to sustain her.

The guards eventually passed after what felt like a lifetime. Arthur slipped out and made a wild dash for his chambers, not daring to look back. Once they were all inside, Morgana slammed the door shut.

Arthur slowly walked towards his bed to lower Rowan onto the clean, white sheets. It was all too familiar to Morgana. She screamed but it was too late.

Arthur laid Rowan down gently, his sleeve catching on the candlestick beside his bed. A few beads of vivid crimson dropped to the floor as he cursed under his breath.

"Arthur, look out!"

Rowan's eyes were filled with a wild hunger as she used the very last of her strength to fly at Arthur and pin him to the wall. She sank her teeth into his arm, drawing warm, mouth-watering blood. It satisfied her craving and gave her the strength she needed. Rowan turned to leer at Morgana, her lips stained with Arthur's blood. Already she looked healthier as she drew closer to Morgana, poised to kill...

"Arthur!"

Uther burst into the room behind Rowan, his sword in his hand. He held it up above his head as Rowan backed away. She came to the wall, and sank down against it, nowhere left to hide. Her eyes were full of hatred for Uther.

Merlin suddenly appeared at the doorway, too late to save Rowan. She smiled at him one last time, her eyes flooded with tears for the man she truly loved. All of Merlin's anger towards her was gone as Uther plunged his blade into Rowan's heart, and the air was filled with an almighty sound as Rowan's bloodcurdling shrieks and Merlin's cries were mixed.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Rowan saw rather than felt the blade plunge into her chest, piercing her heart. She caught a whiff of her own blood as it poured from the wound, its sweet, magical undertone hanging in the air. She managed a weak smile at Merlin, her torn heart filling up with emotion at his devastation. Her chance was gone; never again could she look upon the face of her one true love. As tears flooded into her eyes, Rowan was pulled into darkness, numbing her pain._

Rowan opened her eyes and found herself lying in a clearing in the forest. Sitting up, she was surprised to discover the ground was hidden by a blanket of thick, soft snow. It fell slowly and silently, clinging to Rowan's long eyelashes and dusting her ringlets with a thin layer of sugar. Her feet were bare, yet they were not cold. Nearby was a lake, frozen into a silvery mirror of ice.

"Rowan..."

Her name could have been called by the wind, for it was so far away and whispery it could have almost been in her mind. Rowan glanced around and saw an old man resting on a tree stump beside the lake, smiling at her. He was dressed in a white robe that seemed to be made of snow, much like his beard and hair. They gently grazed the snow, and it was hard to tell where the beard ended and snow began.

"I've been waiting, Rowan," he said quietly. "It is time."

"Time?" repeated Rowan. "For what?"

"The next life," he answered simply. He gestured with his long fingers to a space between two trees, where nothing was visible except a flurry of snow, swirling although there was no wind.

"The n-next life? But, I'm, I'm a monster! I hurt my friends, I made them suffer! My family died for me! I'm condemned to the burning fires of Hell!"

The man chuckled as though Rowan was a child ranting. She frowned at him, frustrated.

"Rowan, you may have hurt them, but you have also saved them. Merlin believed that you know longer had any love for him, and so did not risk his life for you. Had he risked himself for you, Uther would certainly have killed him. And as for your family, they chose to sacrifice themselves. You still stand by this preconceived idea that someone of your kind must be a monster, whether they want to or not. Besides, could a monster look as beautiful?"

He pointed to the lake. Rowan cautiously stepped forward and was taken aback by her reflection.

Her face was no longer haggard and starved, but once more filled out, her cheeks rosy and contrasting with her glowing ivory skin. Her long ringlets were thicker and fuller than ever before, cascading around her shoulders. She wore a long, white dress that was so pale and clean, the snow looked dirty grey in comparison. It was similar to the blue and purple gown of the Lady Morgana's she had envied, only more beautiful. Tiny, sparkling crystals peppered the shimmering skirts and a delicate silk ribbon held the gown in at her waist.

"Come, Rowan," whispered the man, extending out his arm. "Time to move on."

Rowan felt any fear she had left rush from her heart as she took his arm, and stepped through the trees, to the next life, where she lived forever, finally convinced that, perhaps, she maybe wasn't a monster after all.


End file.
